A. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to decorative molding assemblies for framing openings of residential or commercial structures, and more specifically to a decorative window frame assembly for decoratively framing a garage door window opening of a residential or commercial garage door.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Modern garage door systems are typically comprised of doors having horizontally arrayed sections joined by hinges into a door unit. The door is mounted in a vertical track which curves upwardly into a horizontal position so that the door may be opened upwardly and supported horizontally in an open position. The sections are joined by the hinges along the longitudinal edges of the sections so that the overall door structure will generally conform to the radius of curvature of the track as it changes from vertical to horizontal. Customarily, each of the sections are fabricated separately and thereafter hinged together along a longitudinal edge to provide the complete overhead door structure.
Historically, the sections are fabricated from a galvanized and/or prepainted sheet metal stock which has been rolled or otherwise formed into the particular section facing, web and parallel interior flange configurations. Vertical stiles are usually secured to the section facing and interior flanges at spaced locations by spotweld or rivet techniques. Most prior art overhead door systems use hinges that are secured directly to the section stiles. While a majority of garage doors continue to be manufactured from mild steel stock, some manufacturers offer overhead doors made from synthetic materials such as various types of vinyl.
Molding assemblies are used in a variety of applications to frame or “surround” doorways, windows, patio doors, garage doors etc., to provide a decorative, aesthetically appealing framing for the opening. In recent years, these surround molding assemblies have been manufactured from plastics and are often injection molded. In general, plastics provide significant advantages in most installations. For example, molding or framing assemblies or components thereof manufactured from plastic are low in maintenance. Plastic molding assemblies are not susceptible to moisture and therefore will not typically decay, warp or splinter. Advantageously, plastic surround molding assemblies or components thereof can be sawed, drilled, glued or nailed. Still further, during the manufacture of plastic molding assemblies, plastic can be tinted with dyes or other materials to provide molding assembly components which are of desired colors, thus obviating the need for painting prior or subsequent to installation on a structure. Molding plastics are also available as UV stable materials which are resistant to degradation upon exposure to the surrounding environment.
Particularly in the area of residential garage doors, a number of manufacturers offer plastic window frame assemblies which are fitted within openings provided in the garage door and which typically feature a central opening which contains a transparent pane which may be of glass, plastic or such newer materials as acrylics. The central opening in the window frame assembly may also contain a decorative trim member which is sandwiched between the transparent pane and other framing components.
The prior art window frame assemblies for overhead garage doors have typically been assembled in a “stick built” fashion using mounting clips. A front frame member of injection molded plastic is received into the door opening from the front side. The front frame member has a central opening for receiving the window pane, decorative trim, etc. The front frame member and pane and then retained in position by hammering four mounting clips, sometimes referred to as “stick” strips, on the back side of the door. The front frame member has an inner periphery equipped with a locking rail which matingly engages a groove in the locking strips. The locking strips have corners which are diagonally cut and fit. Once hammered into position, it was generally necessary to cut off the locking strips in order to disassemble the window frame components in order to, for example, replace the pane. Thus, while the prior art technique was generally effective in securing the window frame assembly to the door structure, the use of stick built framing techniques added to the time and expense associated with installing the complete assembly. Once installed, should one component of the surround molding assembly need to be removed or replaced, the use of such an assembly technique complicated the task of removing and replacing the sub-components of the window frame assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window frame assembly for an overhead garage door which provides a decorative and aesthetically pleasing appearance, while securely supporting the various window frame components.
It is a further object to provide a versatile window frame assembly that can accommodate various other trim components that may abut the frame components.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a window frame assembly for a garage door which provides a decorative, aesthetically pleasing appearance, and in which the components of the window frame assembly include reversibly interlocking portions adapted to interconnect components of the assembly together. In this manner, the decorative window frame assembly can be securely, yet releasably held to the structure, while reducing the time required for assembly and without requiring the use of nails, threaded fasteners or other like fastening elements.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide such a window frame assembly which can be secured to the structure in a secure fashion and yet which can be released and removed with the use of a simple hand tool such as a screw driver.